Hikari no Pegasus
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Hades, la tristeza no ha abandonado el corazón de la diosa Athena debido a la pérdida de su caballero más leal. Pero, ¿de verdad él la ha abandonado o simplemente la protege desde los Eliseos?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. **

**Hikari no Pegasus**

_**Capítulo I: When you're gone...**_

Saori se encontraba viajando a Tokio, deseaba volver a su anhelada mansión. El Santuario debía ser su nuevo hogar, sin embargo luego de la última Guerra Santa, estaba destrozada y una llamada de Tatsumi fue lo que necesitaba.

_"Seiya... lamento haberte metido en un conflicto de los dioses del Olimpo. Tu vida no habrá sido en vano..."_

Los cabellos color lavanda de la diosa caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Sus intensos ojos color esmeralda veían las nubes pasar como si fuera una canción de cuna, tan relajante y armonioso a la vez. Últimamente se sentía exhausta, su piel de porcelana estaba más blanca de lo normal y de a poco, sus ojos se estaban entrecerrando.

_**Saori se encontraba en un hermoso y extenso jardín, lleno de rosales a sus anchas con los pétalos viajando por obra de la suave brisa primaveral. Su sonrisa se hizo evidente y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el lugar. **_

_**-No te preocupes por nosotros, Saori. Somos tus caballeros, no luchamos porque nos obligas, sino por el cariño y adoración que te tenemos...-**_

_**Esa voz fue lo que dejó a la diosa paralizada, se trataba de su hermoso pegaso, Seiya. Volteó y lo encontró vistiendo la típica armadura de bronce, sonriendo orgulloso. Sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo, ya que lo único que podía recordar era Artemisa e Ícaro tratando de perforar su cuerpo cuando el moreno se interpuso entre ellos.**_

_**-Sei...ya...-los ojos color esmeralda de Saori finalmente pudieron soltar aquellas lágrimas que hacía tiempo deseaban salir.**_

_**La cabeza de la Fundación Graude se acercaba lentamente al que una vez fue su caballero más leal. Sentía que, si corría él desaparecería como la ilusión que era. Una vez que estaba a milímetros cerca del moreno, decidió no contenerse y aferrarse a lo último que quedaba de Seiya.**_

_**Por un instante, comprendió que era real. Cuando sintió que se había calmado, decidió verlo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos color chocolate la veían con una mirada llena de calidez y decidió besarla. **_

_**-Todos los caballeros aspiran a tener el amor de Athena. Pero yo no estoy enamorado de Athena, sino de Saori Kido.-la diosa lo besó por última vez en su vida, estaba cargado de emoción y calidez.**_

_**Si ése era un sueño, era demasiado vívido. Si debía ser racional, debería decirse a sí misma que se trataba de un hermoso sueño causado por una mezcla de cansancio por haber cuidado durante semanas de un Seiya en estado vegetativo, quien simplemente despertó para morir en sus brazos. Morir como un verdadero caballero de Athena, protegiéndola de la diosa de la Luna y sus ángeles.**_

_**Por un momento se dedicó a observar detenidamente el paraíso en donde estaban. Parecían ser los campos Eliseos pero más hermosos y llenos de vida. El aroma de las rosas la sacaba de sus más profundos pensamientos y sentir a Seiya a su lado le daba seguridad.**_

_**"Todo estará bien, Saori. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no podamos vernos, sabrás que estoy allí. No lamento lo sucedido y en la forma en qué sucedió. Al menos tuvimos la oportunidad de pasar un hermoso tiempo juntos, ¿verdad?"**_

_**La voz de Seiya y aquellas palabras hacían eco en el vasto jardín, nuevamente Saori comenzó a llorar, nuevamente aferrada a su caballero alado. Era cierto. Por lo menos ambos pudieron pasar tiempo juntos, como humanos, como pareja. **_

_**-Te amo, Saori.-**_

En ese instante, los ojos color esmeralda de la heredera de la familia Kido se abrían, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos derramaban cálidas lágrimas. Seguía en el avión, puesto que el único paisaje del que gozaba eran el cielo ahora rojizo por el atardecer y las nubes teñidas de un color rosa pálido.

-Sin duda fue un sueño muy real...-fue lo único que murmuró para sí misma, para luego limpiarse los ojos. Sin embargo, el dolor y la angustia de ver a su amado pegaso seguían allí. -Ojalá supieras cuánto te extraño, Seiya.-

Deseaba haber sido capaz de articular palabra durante el transcurso de ese sueño, aunque no dudaba que él supiera de sus sentimientos, ya que habían convivido como pareja luego que él despertara de su coma. Fue la única vez que todo rastro de humanidad se había presentado en ella. Fue la única vez en que recordó que era un ser humano con sentimientos y no aquella diosa de mente fría y analítica de los tiempos mitológicos.

Estaba mareada, pálida, exhausta y no deseaba hacer otra cosa que dormir. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en las posibles causas de esos malestares, perder a Seiya había sido lo suficientemente duro como para descubrir que ahora estaba enferma.

_"Tal vez vivir como personas normales no era para nosotros, mucho menos el formar una familia y tener hijos..."_

Seguía siendo una adolescente y sería extraño para cualquiera el tener esa clase de reflexiones pero ella se consideraba madura para su edad. Si era capaz de encargarse de la empresa de su abuelo, podía actuar con madurez para manejar una vida normal.

-¿Desea algo, señorita Kido?-preguntaba una de las azafatas que ella misma se encargó de contratar para atender a los pasajeros que usaran los aviones privados de la Fundación.

Saori negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, cosa que la hacía sentir peor. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, consciente que no podría volver a dormir y soñar con él. Simplemente deseaba que el malestar pasara, como las otras veces durante esos dos meses y medio de duelo que estaba viviendo.

-Llegaremos pronto a Tokio, señorita Saori.-el piloto anunciaba por intercomunicador y la joven se mentalizaba lo que haría al llegar a su mansión.

Seguramente había papeleo, reuniones, supervisar las investigaciones y las instalaciones para agrandar el orfanato esperándola. Por primera vez en su vida como cabeza de la Fundación Graude, necesitaba cumplir con sus obligaciones antes que el dolor y la depresión acabaran por enfermarla de gravedad.

Habían pasado tres meses de la última Guerra Santa, luego de pocas semanas en las que la salud de Seiya empeoró considerablemente en tan poco tiempo, Artemisa decidió acabar con su vida sin piedad.

Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, podía vislumbrar a su amado Pegaso en la silla de ruedas, catatónico, como si fuera una marioneta vacía a la cual ella debía mover para que reaccionara. Recordaba la manera en la que lograron vivir antes de la batalla final contra Hades y una sonrisa opacaba los sentimientos que las lágrimas causaban en su interior. De repente, su estómago volvía a estremecerse recordándole que no estaba bien.

Sin embargo, no era su malestar lo único que la confundía, sino la extraña sensación de tener el cosmos de Seiya cubriendo su cuerpo con una calidez y vitalidad inexplicable. Si el caballero divino de bronce había muerto, ¿por qué su cosmos no se había apagado? ¿Por qué seguía a su lado?

Logró resistir sus fuertes mareos hasta llegar a la mansión, donde decidió ponerse cómoda, aliviando finalmente su malestar. Estaba exhausta y deseaba estar sola por unos momentos.

-Señora...-la grave voz de Tatsumi la sacó de su somnolencia. -El director del orfanato desea hablar con usted.-

Quejándose para sí misma, Saori abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación, sin pronunciar palabra a su fiel sirviente que parecía haber visto a un fantasma debido a la palidez de su señora.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Saori?-la joven volteó y asintió, para luego seguir su camino.

En el antiguo estudio de su abuelo, se encontraba el director que manejaba el orfanato donde Miho y Erii trabajaban como educadoras de esos pobres e indefensos niños a los que Seiya consideraba parte de su familia.

-Buenos días, señorita Kido.-habló el hombre, estrechando su mano con la diosa. -Lamento mucho el venir de improviso, pero no puedo seguir encargándome de una institución que no tiene alojamiento para más personas.-

Ella apenas comprendía palabra de lo que el hombre decía, no porque usara palabras complicadas sino porque su fatiga no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Realmente necesitaba darse tiempo para sí misma, para pensar y reflexionar sobre los pedidos que su socio hacía.

Apenas atinó a asentir y sonreír débilmente. -No se preocupe, dentro de unos días me encargaré de ello.-

El hombre no había acabado de decir lo que necesitaba mejorar en las instalaciones del edificio y ¿la cabeza de la fundación ya lo estaba echando? ¿Acaso no veía que estaba desesperado por la situación?

-Pero, señorita Kido, yo...-el hombre no podía producir una oración coherente y pareciera que la claridad en su mente se había disipado.

-Sé que es repentino pero acabo de llegar de un viaje de negocios en Atenas. Además, necesito consultarlo con mis socios, pero no se preocupe. Pronto le enviaré un cheque para solventar los gastos del orfanato.-

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Saori salió del estudio, camino al vasto jardín de la mansión. En el momento en el que sus delicadas manos tocaban la perilla de las puertas de vidrio, Tatsumi no evitó verla.

-Veo que su reunión terminó temprano, señora.-hablaba el moreno, pero su señora pareció no haberlo escuchado. Estaba con la mirada perdida y deseaba romper en llanto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-la fiel mano derecha de la Fundación preguntó preocupado por la salud de la persona a la que juró proteger con su vida. -¿No desea visitar a un médico dentro del hospital?-

-Necesito descansar...-atinó a decir Athena, sin apartar su vista del jardín, recordando aquél hermoso sueño. Recordando a Seiya. -Todo lo que ha pasado en este último tiempo... no me ha dejado pensar con claridad, mucho menos descansar.-

Tatsumi parecía no comprender los sentimientos que invadían a la diosa, así que la dejó sola. La dejó salir al jardín, quizás eso lograra relajarla y hacerla ver las cosas con la calma que la caracterizaba.

Pero, no bastaron más que unos pocos minutos para que Saori perdiera el conocimiento en la entrada del jardín, cerca de los rosales que habían plantado para embellecer el patio.


End file.
